The Dark Reality
by Mollydolly915
Summary: A seemingly bootyful world turns dark very soon as darkflight realizes the dark reality of things. [Dawnclan challenge]


A brite day shine down on the clanz and all was peaceful, a new warrior stands at the frunt of Lollipopclan and gaurds the gobstopper camp. He jumps up and down in excitement for his new name; Darkflight and he was the most dark cat in the clan, he reely likd this 1 cat called darkcorn who had the most beautiful magenta wings and shimmery rainbow eyes, who ate so much unicorn flesh that it nearly scared him.

He stood guard all night and watched all the rainbow lasers that struck down into all the four clans territory: marshmallowclan- a beautiful moor with pouris marshmallow bushes; Lollipopclan- a dense colorful lollipop forest surrounded with dark chocolate thorn bushes and milk chocolate brambles that lives in a giant gobstopper; chocolateclan- a dark and mysterious clan that is filled with smoldering chocolate guizers and had dark, barren trees that grow jelly beans and every leaffall they are the most fed clan; Unicornclan- another moor but is filled with endless sunlight, even in the day and everycat could find unicorns every tree length away, but all the unicorns die during leafbare leaving them the most starved clan of them all.

Darkflight continued watching the unicorn rainbow laser explosions and had no worry about being attack whatsoever.

Darkflight falls over and rests his head on a soft milk chocolate moss patch and awakens in a super duper dark place and he could barely see anything. He scents around and he feels a warm slime drizzle down his neck, he looks up and he sees its nothing but a chocolate guizer and he sticks out his tounge and lets the chocolate drizzle over his mouth and he can barely consume all of it at once.

Darkflight hears pawsteps behind him and some mysterious rainbow lights turn on and he looks back and sees a purple cat with a tophat and multiple cavities by the looks of it." Wh-who are you?" asked darkflight the cat simply smiled and began singing a song but before he could get the first word out darkflight yowld "NO WE ARE NOT SINGING HERE!" The cat simply stops and throws his cane that popped out of thin air aside and then took off his hat, stood up on his hind paws and then bowed; "My name is Willywonkat" darkflight widened his eyes and his jaw dropped _he's legend!_

Darkflight ran around in circles in joy and then stopped when he hit a wall made of lollipop and then simply licked it to calm himself down, which naturally had a sedative in it. Darkflight wobbled everywhere and found it hard to focus but then he ate some candy cane fruit from a small shrub in the lollipop cave and then he went back to normal and listened to Willywonkat "Welcome to my lair, I test candies here! Long ago when the kawaiiclans didn't exist I was the happiness maker, I would give chocolate to all the little kits and apprentices and they would all be overjoyed at anything, it made life so much simpler"

Willywonkat began pacing through the caves and slowly darkflight noticed that the rainbow lamp lights were making the lollipop cave shimmer as beautifully as darkcorns eyes in the sunlight.

Willywonkat began to sink out of reality as he began thinking about darkcorn and how beautiful she looked and then darkness hit him and nothing else was around him… only darkness. He looked around to try and find Willywonkat but failed. His hackles begin to rise in fear as he hears whispers in the dark and then the whispers stopped and he looked down… and saw blood soaking his paws and the lollipop cave long gone… he looked up and couldn't believe his eyes… darkcorn.. dead, and her blood on his paws, her glazed eyes looking directly into his.

He backed up, not believing what he saw, he tripped on something and looked back, a gnarled black root, he fell backwards and life seemed to slow down as he remembered everything; he had always been bullied, especially by her, even though he had clearly stated to her that he liked her.. more than a friend, she and the other warriors would always gang up on him and make fun of him for being a previous rogue.. but now they know… now they know that they don't mess with a rogue.. not even if they seem to be calm.

Darkflight screeched as his pelt set on fire and his skin felt like it was melting. He stopped fighting it though he found it hard to stop screaming, he knew there was no escape from the scarmud.


End file.
